


Yes Sammy, There is a Santa Claus*

by jenajasper



Series: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Big Brother Dean, Bobby saves the day, Christmas Poetry, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Protective Bobby Singer, The Christmas spirit, young Sam and Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: Bobby teaches Sam and Dean the truth about Christmas





	Yes Sammy, There is a Santa Claus*

Sammy was crying; his brother upset  
They'd shared the worse news they would ever get  
They never had much but wishes and hope  
It helped to protect them; it helped them to cope

They were just little boys, ages six and ten  
Who lived a hard life with some joy now and then  
Christmas was best tho the giving was small  
This year their Dad told them there's no Santa at all

That's how Bobby found them; and to his dismay  
When he learned of the reason, what could he say?  
He needed the Winchester Boys to know  
That Santa was out there, in his sled in the snow

Of course, you can't see him; he rides in the dark  
And besides Boby told them, there's no place to park  
Both Sam and Dean laughed but still, they were leary  
So Bobby decided to bring Christmas early

Now Dean was aware; it was Sammy who cried  
But how to tell Sammy his father had lied  
So Bobby and Dean did then conspire  
To make Sammy see that his Dad was a liar

They thought and they thought then an idea did hit them  
All those letters to Santa that Sammy had written  
If he got an answer that Santa did write  
Then maybe they really could save Christmas night 

Since Bobby knew people all over the place  
He found someone near The North Pole, USA  
They made up the letter for special delivery  
The next day it arrived; "It's for you, Sammy!"

The letter began "Dear Sam" and for him to be good  
And then Santa would stop in his neighborhood  
He laughed and reread it with a smile just so big  
His faith was restored; That's what Dean and Bobby did

Sam started to write a list very long  
Of all the good things so Santa would see  
How Sam could be good and kind and just  
Then wait to see Santa for the best Christmas!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS

**Author's Note:**

> *"Is There A Santa Claus?" printed in The New York Sun on September 21, 1897


End file.
